Danny Phantom:the MOVIe if there ever was one
by PhantomAL
Summary: If there was a movie based on DP, I made up a script for it. Featuring music by Good Charlotte, Green Day, "Weird AL" Yankovic, and Danny Elfman. Really Really funny!
1. Part 1

Danny Phantom: the MOVIE

Written by PhantomAL

Chapter 1: Indiana Daniel

It was a humid, muggy day in the African jungle. A group of intrepid explorers were crossing a dangerous path to some sort of place. They were almost there when one of the explorers suddenly aimed a rifle at the leader. But the leader, without turning around, used his long whip and whipped the rifle-toting gunman's arm off. He turned around to reveal himself. He was Indiana Daniel, world-renowned explorer of all things dangerous and strange. The one-armed man quickly ran away screaming. The team trudged on. Going through low-res obstacles like the kind you'd find in that old Pitfall Harry game.

Finally, after going through life threatening obstacles, it was only Daniel and the code-decipherin' guy left. They were about to enter the bush infested temple when the decipherer stopped Daniel. "Sir," he said "we must not go any further. LOOK!" He pointed to an ancient Mayan-looking symbol, which looked like a tiki head with its tongue stuck out. "It is an ancient Slinkovitien symbol! It means certain death to anyone who goes through the entrance to this temple! We must turn back…NOW!" Daniel just turned his head towards the decipherer and gave him a deep sullen look. (Kinda like a determined frown). The decipherer ran away out of the cave. And out of nowhere, he was flattened by a train. Now Daniel was all alone. Oooooh… eerie, ain't it?

He went through the forest of many Keep Out signs, and other signs like: Turn Back, Stop, and Dangerous Crap Ahead! He was now in the main temple room. In this room was an ancient relic that many have tried to get, but also many have failed: an Oscar. (What, do you think a Nickelodeon movie would win an Academy Award?! C'mon people! Have some common sense!) He was about to climb the stairs to get it when suddenly… (Phone rings to the tune of the Invader ZIM theme) He took his phone out of his pocket and answered it. A screaming voice was heard. "Don't go any further! NO! Run away! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH---) Daniel crushed the phone into pieces in his iron grip. He climbed the stairs until he reached the Oscar. He stared at it for 27 ½ seconds, and pulled out a sack of dirt. He balanced the sack in his had and sprinkled some in front of the statue. Then he thought to himself: "_Screw this_." And he threw the sack over his shoulder, and grabbed the statue in one swift movement. He turned around and thought to himself. "_Hmmm, that was easy_." But then Daniel remembered the first rule of thumb of being an explorer: NOTHING is EVER easy. Suddenly, the pad in which the statue was on, sunk into the statues' podium. Daniel heard a loud, rumbling noise. His head did a cheesy, low-budget looking 360 degree spin around to see a giant boulder coming right at him! He started to run, and run, and run some more. He ran everywhere. From the desert, to the frozen tundra, even to Albuquerque. He suddenly ran out of breath and fell to the ground. The last thing he remembered was the boulder about to squish him when suddenly… "HEY HEY HEY everybody! This is WD40: the specter! For all you night owls who have been up all night clubbing, GO TO BED YOU FREAKS!" "_What the…_"

Chapter 2

Welcome to my life. (From hereon end I'm gonna do the story from Danny's perspective).

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed. I looked around. Great, I was in my room. And, I wasn't flattened into a pancake. Double great. The radio was blasting into my ear. "And now for your listening pleasure, Green Day's hit: _Wake When September Ends_." The title made me remember something, something important. HOLY CRAP! It's the first day of high school! I quickly got undressed and into the shower. The soft guitar went along with the water on my back. I got out, put on deodorant, and got dressed. I put on my signature outfit, a red and white shirt and blue jeans.

OK, I think I'm not paying attention to detail here. Allow me to introduce myself. Name's Danny Fenton. I live in the town of Amity Park, in a small apartment looking house. I'm 14 years old, I'm unemployed and I live with my parents, to quote George Costanza. Basically, I'm the normal one in my family. My 16 year old sister, Jazz, was obsessed with psychology and therapy. She's always on my case when I'm upset. But, I get by. My parents are not what you'd call normal. They're obsessed with para-science, the undead, spirits, specters, in other words: GHOSTS. They've devoted a huge portion of their life to hunting, studying, and eliminating ghosts. But so far none of their inventions have ever seemed to work. But let's get down to brass tacks. I've gotta get to school.

Chapter 3

Take my friends… please

(Cell phone rings in the tune of the Invader ZIM theme) "Hello?" "Hey Danny!" It was Sam, my best friend. Sam was the kind of girl that didn't care what anyone said or thought about her. Let's see. How exactly do I classify her? Hmmmm… Ah, I know. She was the Goth/vegetarian/rebel-who-didn't give-two-cents-about-almost-anybody. She was into the strange and unusual. Not as much as my parents however. And for some strange reason, everyone at school thinks that were an item. That's just wrong. We're just really good friends who share a psychic connection. That's all. "Hey Sam." I replied. "Are ya ready for the 1st day?" "Yeah. Look, I got some bad news." she said. "What is it? Don't tell me slept in again?!" "Yep" "Alright, I've got an idea. I'll meet you there in 5 minutes, 'k?" "OK." I hung up and dashed out the door. My parents were still asleep, so I left them a note saying: Went to school early, be back after around 4:00. –Danny. I put on my helmet and jumped on my electric scooter. I tried the ignition, but it didn't work. I tried it again. "C'mon…" VROOM! It started up. "It's gonna be a good day." I said.

I finally got to Tuck's house. Tucker Foley was a full-fledged techno geek. He was the one I could count on if my computer crashed, or if I needed help updating my virus protection program. The only problem with Tuck was that he just never stops talking. And his fast-talkin' mouth gets him, Sam, and me into a LOT of trouble sometimes. How exactly? Well, let's save that for later, because right now he's sound asleep on the 1st day of school. Sam was already upstairs. "Is he still asleep?" I asked her. "Yep", she replied. There he was, fast asleep in his technology-filled dreams. "Don't worry," I said. "I've got something that'll wake him right up." I pulled out a medium-sized glass bottle of a dark red liquid. "What is that?" Sam asked. "This dear friend," I began, "Is the "wake-up juice" from the movie _Back to the Future Part 3_. I got it off eBay for 5 bucks." I unscrewed the bottle, and poured its contents into Tucker's mouth. 30 seconds later, well… If you saw BTTF 3, then you probably already know what happens next. If not, well… don't say I didn't warn you. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Tucker screamed. "Well," I said, "that worked better than I thought it would." "What was that for!?" Tucker yelled at me. "For sleeping in on the first day of school!" I yelled back at him. "C'mon," Sam said, "we're gonna be late."

Chapter 4

4 years of HARD TIME


	2. Part 2

Danny Phantom

Chapter 4

Fast Times at Casper High

We left Tucker's house, got on our scooters, and headed to school. We live in the city of Amity Park. It was basically a normal town. It had houses, stores, and a big ol' mall. However, this normal town would become less-than normal in just less than a few days. But hey, I'm getting ahead of myself. We finally got to school, and boy was it crowded! Casper High was divided into many zones of popularity. First there were the popular kids and jocks. Next, there were the unpopular kids. Next there were dorks and geeks. Then finally, there were the other. (I.e. Me, Sam, and Tucker). We walked through the doors, and I gotta say, the school was pretty amazing. But while I was marveling the amazingness of the school, somewhere in the shadows, EVIL was lurking…

Chapter 5

Hello locker…

"Hey Fenton!" "_Uh Oh._"I thought. "_I know that tough, nasally voice…_" It was Dash Baxter, football star, basketball star, and the person who made kids like me see stars. The good thing about him was that his brains were proportional to his brawn. "Hey Dash," Sam said, "I didn't think Nazi summer camp got out until early September." "Good one." I whispered under my breath. "So, letten' your little girlfriend stand up for ya, huh Fenton?" said Dash. "She's not my girlfriend, for the millionth time!" I said. "Well," he said picking Sam and me up into the air, "I guess you won't mind sharing a locker together then!" In one quick motion, Dash shoved Sam and me together into a random locker. And I have to say, it really gave a neck pain. "Happy 1st day of school, LOSERS" Dash yelled as he walked away. "Great way to start off the school year" I said. "Alright Tuck," Sam said, "You can let us out anytime now." (Now I'm responsible for telling the truth on what happened here, even if it means leaving you off with a cliffhanger. So here it is): Tucker had fallen asleep right outside the locker door. _Really_ great way to start off the school year.

Boy, do I love cliffhangers! I'll try and update it tomorrow. PhantomAL signin' off!


	3. Part 2

Danny Phantom

Chapter 4

Fast Times at Casper High

We left Tucker's house, got on our scooters, and headed to school. We live in the city of Amity Park. It was basically a normal town. It had houses, stores, and a big ol' mall. However, this normal town would become less-than normal in just less than a few days. But hey, I'm getting ahead of myself. We finally got to school, and boy was it crowded! Casper High was divided into many zones of popularity. First there were the popular kids and jocks. Next, there were the unpopular kids. Next there were dorks and geeks. Then finally, there were the other. (I.e. Me, Sam, and Tucker). We walked through the doors, and I gotta say, the school was pretty amazing. But while I was marveling the amazingness of the school, somewhere in the shadows, EVIL was lurking…

Chapter 5

Hello locker…

"Hey Fenton!" "_Uh Oh._"I thought. "_I know that tough, nasally voice…_" It was Dash Baxter, football star, basketball star, and the person who made kids like me see stars. The good thing about him was that his brains were proportional to his brawn. "Hey Dash," Sam said, "I didn't think Nazi summer camp got out until early September." "Good one." I whispered under my breath. "So, letten' your little girlfriend stand up for ya, huh Fenton?" said Dash. "She's not my girlfriend, for the millionth time!" I said. "Well," he said picking Sam and me up into the air, "I guess you won't mind sharing a locker together then!" In one quick motion, Dash shoved Sam and me together into a random locker. And I have to say, it really gave a neck pain. "Happy 1st day of school, LOSERS" Dash yelled as he walked away. "Great way to start off the school year" I said. "Alright Tuck," Sam said, "You can let us out anytime now." (Now I'm responsible for telling the truth on what happened here, even if it means leaving you off with a cliffhanger. So here it is): Tucker had fallen asleep right outside the locker door. _Really_ great way to start off the school year.

Boy, do I love cliffhangers! I'll try and update it tomorrow. PhantomAL signin' off!


End file.
